Isabella Lily Snape
by CrazyMaoam
Summary: Isabella Swan hat es niemals gegeben. Dafür aber Isabella Snape, Tochter von Severus Snape. Als Edward sie verlässt, geht sie zurück in ihre Heimat - Hogwarts. Was passiert wenn sie dort die Cullens wiedertrifft?
1. Chapter 1

Er ist weg. Einfach gegangen. Nicht dass es mich stört. Ich habe ihn nie geliebt.

Ich bin noch nicht mal Isabella Marie Swan. Sie hat nie existiert.

Mein Name ist Isabella Lily Snape. Ja mein Vater ist niemand anderes als Severus Snape.

Ich bin hier in Forks, da Dumbledore mich zu meinem Schutz hierhin geschickt hat.

Ich bin das Mädchen, das lebt. Mein bester Freund Harry Potter ist der Junge, der lebt. Zusammen sind wir die Auserwählten. Meine anderen Freunde sind Hermine Granger und Ronald Weasley.

Ich bin zwar zu meiner Sicherheit hier, aber ich habe auch den Auftrag bekommen, die Cullens auszuspionieren, um zu gucken auf welcher Seite sie stehen. Es stellte sich heraus, dass sie gar

nichts über Magie wissen.

Ich war mit Edward zusammen um ihnen so nahe wie möglich zu kommen.

Jetzt wo Edward weg ist, kann ich wieder nach Hause gehen.

Nach Hogwarts. Zu Daddy. Zu Harry. Zu meinen Freunden.

Ich ging hoch in _mein _Zimmer. Ich hörte Charlie schnarchen aus dem Nebenzimmer. Der arme Mann. Er war so einsam. Deswegen bin ich zu ihm gegangen. Auf der Fensterbank saß Midnight. Sie war eine Schneeeule. Ich streichelte ihr über das Gefieder. Sie schuhute.

„Willst du raus?"

Midnight knabberte vorsichtig an meinem Finger. Das bedeutete also ja. Ich machte das Fenster auf, ließ sie raus und beobachtete wie sie am Himmel immer kleiner wurde.

Dann drehte ich mich um und beschloss Dumbledore zu fragen, ob ich wieder zurück kommen kann.

Ich beschwor meinen Patronus – einen Löwen- und sagte:„Geh zu Dumbledore und frag ihn, ob ich wieder nach Hause kommen kann. Ich habe meinen Auftrag erfüllt."

Der Löwe nickte und schwebte davon.

Ich musste nicht lange warten, als auch schon -Fawkes -Dumbledores Phönix- kam und ließ einen Zettel auf meinen Schoß fallen. Danach verschwand er mit einem Lichtblitz.

_Liebe Isabella_

_Natürlich kannst du wiederkommen. _

_Du warst lange genug weg. Außerdem vermissen dich alle hier._

_Besonders dein Vater und Harry. _

_Ich hebe den Apparierschutz um mein Büro auf, sodass du direkt hierhin apparieren kannst._

_Wir freuen uns sehr auf dich,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Meine Augen leuchteten vor Freude auf und ich konnte einen Freudenschrei nicht unterdrücken. Schnell packte ich meine Klamotten und Bücher in meinem Koffer. Dann hob ich meinen Zauberstab und rief: „ Oblivibiate Maximus!" und die ganze Stadt vergaß, dass es mich mal gegeben hat. Danach apparierte ich in das Büro von Albus Dumbledore.

Als ich dort ankam, saß Dumbledore an seinem Schreibtisch und lutschte ein Zitronenbonbon. Als er mich sah, fingen seine Augen an zu funkeln und er stand auf, um mich zu begrüßen. Nachdem er mich umarmt hatte - er war wie ein Großvater für mich – setzte ich mich auf dem Stuhl, den er mit angeboten hatte.

„Isabella! Wie schön dich zu sehen! War es schön in Forks? Erzähl mir alles!"

Ich nickte.

„Nun, also..." begann ich. Ich erzählte ihm alles. Auch das mit Edward.

Als ich zu ende erzählt hatte, blickte er mich nachdenklich an. Schließlich nickte er.

„Ich wette du möchtest deine Freunde und deinen Vater sehen. Es gibt grade Abendessen. Ich würde vorschlagen, du gehst erst mal in deinen Schlafsaal und machst dich fertig."

Als ich in meinem Schlafsaal war, ging ich ins Bad und duschte. Als ich in den Spiegel sah, bemerkte ich, dass ich immer noch wie Isabella Swan aussah. Ich konzentrierte mich und schon sah ich wieder wie ich aus. Ich war ein Metamorphagus. Ich hatte lockige schwarze Haare und leuchtend lila Augen. Ich zog mir meine Schulroben an und machte mich auf dem Weg in die Große Halle.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey!

Vielen Dank für die Favoriteneinträge!

Habe mich sehr gefreut. :D

Als ich in die Türen zur Großen Halle aufstieß, huschten alle Augenpaare zu starrten mich an und wunderten sich wahrscheinlich, warum ich noch lebte. Es ging nämlich das Gerücht um, ich wäre , Pech gehabt, war ich nicht! Ich bedachte sie mit meinem bösen Blick. Fast alle - selbst die Lehrer - zuckten zusammen und guckten weg. Diesen Blick hatte ich von meinem Vater geerbt.

Eben der saß an seinem Platz am Lehrertisch und lächelte mich stolz an. Seine Augen glänzten vor Freude.

Ich lächelte ihm zurück und machte mich auf den Weg zu meinen Freunden. Ich war in meinem 6. Jahr in Gryffindor.

Als Harry mich sah, sprang er auf und lief auf mich zu. Als er bei mit ankam, umarmte er mich fest und lachte. Ich lachte mit ihm. Ich hab ihn so vermisst. Er war so süß und niedlich wenn er lachte un- BELLA! Was denkst du denn da? Das ist den bester Freund!

Kurz darauf war ich auch schon in einer Umarmung von Hermine gefangen. Dieses Mädchen hatte Kraft! Sie quetschte mich halb zu Tode!

„Ist ja gut Hermine! Ich leb ja noch! Obwohl ich mir da nicht mehr sicher bin, wenn du mich noch weiter so feste drückst!" lachte ich.

Sofort ließ sie mich los und murmelte eine Entschuldigung.

„Ist nicht schlimm. Ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen!"

Danach umarmte ich Ron. Als ich ihn losließ, bemerkte ich, dass mein Vater hinter mir stand.

Ich quietschte.

„Daddy!"

Ich umarmte ich stürmisch. Er fing an zu lachen und drückte mich fest an sich. Ein Weile standen wir so da, bis mir bewusst wurde, dass jeder uns anstarrte. Ich löste mich aus der Umarmung und lächelte meinen Vater an. Er lächelte zurück und flüsterte: „Ich hab dich so vermisst, meine Kleine."

„Ich dich auch Dad!"

„Kommst du nachher in meine Räume? Dort können wir reden."

Ich nickte und setzte mich an den Gryffindor-Tisch. Dad ging zurück an den Lehrertisch. Viele Schüler starrten ihn an; sie kannten ihn nur als den griesgrämigen Zaubertrank Professor, der die Gryffindors hasste und ihnen Punkte grundlos abzog und nicht als liebevollen Vater. Als ich mich setzte, bestürmten mich Harry, Ron und Hermine mit Fragen.

„Wie war es in Amerika?"

„Gab es dort gute Bücher?"

„Wie war das Essen dort?"

„Wie -"

„STOP! So viele fragen auf einmal kann ich nicht beantworten! Alles der Reihe nach!"

Die drei hörten auf zu reden und sahen mich schockiert an. Ich lachte und sagte:

„ Jetzt guckt mich nicht so an! Ich kann eben auch nicht alles!"

Danach fingen wir an zu lachen. Als wir und beruhigt hatten, fragte Harry:

„Also, wie war es in Amerika?"

Ich musste sofort an die Cullens denken und daran, wir blöd alle waren. Außer Rosalie natürlich. Sie war die einzige, die ich mochte. Auch wenn sie mich nicht leiden konnte. Und Emmett war auch ganz ok. Er erinnerte mich an Fred und George.

„Bella? Ist alles ok?", fragte mich Hermine.

Ich nickte.

„Alles in Ordnung, Mine. War nur in Gedanken! In Forks war es ganz gut. Ihr wisst doch, dass ich den Vampir-Clan, der dort lebte, ausspionieren sollte, oder?"

Als sie nickten, fuhr ich fort.

„Um ihnen näher zu kommen, hab ich so getan als ob ich mich in einen verlieben würde. Die waren so leichtgläubig und haben mich einfach so in ihre Familie aufgenommen. Außer Rosalie. Die konnte mich von Anfang an nicht leiden. Naja, als ich fast gestorben wäre und nachdem mich sein Bruder fast angegriffen hat, ging der Blutsauger mit mir in den Wald und hat Schluss gemacht. Gleich danach bin ich hierher gekommen."

Bei dem Wort 'verliebt' versteifte sich Harry und ich glaubte kurz Eifersucht in seinen Augen gesehen zu haben.

Hermine wollte anfangen zu sprechen aber ich unterbrach sie.

„Es ist nichts, Mine. Ich habe ihn nie geliebt und er ist mit vollkommen egal. Ich möchte nicht darüber reden."

Nachdem Abendessen machte ich mich auf den Weg zu meinem Vater. Sobald er mich rein ließ, umarmte ich ihn. Er strich mir übers Haar. Nachdem ich ihn losließ, setzten wir uns im Wohnzimmer auf die Couch. Ich kuschelte mich eng an ihn.

„So wie war es in Forks?"

Und so begann ich erneut damit, meine Geschichte zu erzählen.

Krieg ich Reviews? :D

Gerne mit Kritik!

Gglg Laura


End file.
